


Без вариантов

by pylinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Прости, милый, но без вариантов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без вариантов

Ничто не предвещало, вот совсем: обычное ранне-осеннее утро в кампусе Бёркли.  
Посиделки на траве в окружении книг и конспектов.  
Щебетание птиц и гомон валяющихся на стащенных из общежития покрывалах разномастных студентов прерывает визг шин и утробный рык мотора лошадок этак на триста-четыреста. 

\- Это… это, кто это? – Давится луковыми кольцами Стайлз, натыкаясь взглядом на нечто совершенно… совершенное, покинувшее салон спортивного Шевроле и легкой пружинистой походкой направившееся в главный корпус, и силясь вдохнуть.

О Господи, что-то настолько чудовищно охренительное.  
Во всех смыслах.  
Во всех трех, или сколько их там, измерениях…  
Да Стайлз практически готов познать Нирвану, только смотря на Это.  
Что же будет, если он до Этого дотронется?..

Айзек отвлекается от матанализа, прослеживает за слепо остановившимся янтарно-карим взглядом и впечатленно присвистывает:  
\- Ты с ума сошел. Это Дерек Хейл и…

\- Прости, милый, но без вариантов. Омеги для него никто, спасибо старшей Арджент.

О. Ого.  
Ну что ж, благодарствуй за информацию, Лидия, ты всегда была реалисткой.  
Но Стайлз-то оптимист.

Да и то, что они с Де-ре-ком, – господи-боже-мой, имя-то какое – чистый оргазм, – очевидно, Истинная Пара, должно значить хоть что-то. Нет?..

\- Эм, привет, я Ста…  
\- Не интересует. – Обходит омегу Хейл по широкой дуге.

Это, как в сказках, кое-что заколдованное, хмурое и немногословное, но самое прекрасное, что только случалось со Стайлзом в жизни.

Ладно, с первой попытки только у Белль получилось, и то чуть не угробила в процессе, а у него на этого хмуроволка долгоиграющие планы…

\- Я только…  
\- Проваливай. – Срывается с места, раздраженно вильнув глянцево-черными боками, красавица-Камаро. 

Стайлзу ничего не остается, кроме как, грустно глотая мелкую дорожную пыль, надеяться на третий раз.

Ну, в конце-то концов, должен же Дерек учуять, что они Истинные!

\- Послу…  
\- Ни слова. – Дверь особой секции библиотеки, только для старшекурсников, чуть не светит бедняге в нос.

Ок, у ходячей мечты любой омеги, видимо, насморк.

А может, стоит пойти от противного и самому типа заколдоваться – похерфэйс и малышку-Джипи в угольно-черный? Ну так, чтобы быть на одной волне.  
Или хотя бы замолкнуть, как требовалось, заинтересовав послушанием?

Это будет сложно, но возможно, Стайлз Стилински он или где?..

В спортзале они одни, командная тренировка по баскетболу закончилась час назад.

\- Что? И правда так ничего и не скажешь? – Недоверчиво косится на тихонько ютящегося на крайней к выходу трибуне омегу Дерек.  
\- …

Стайлз отчаянно мотает головой и молчит, быть может, если не издавать лишних звуков, этот дикий зверь, в самом деле, подпустит его к себе чуть ближе, чем на расстояние смертельного броска? В конце концов, канал Дискавери просто не может ошибаться в таких вопросах!

Приучить к себе, а потом…  
Ему бы только слегка потрогать – убедиться, что настоящий.  
И да, никаких резких движений, вы что!.. Чуть-чуть совсем, поцелуя хватит, должно хватить, хотя куда там, если от одного его запаха едва весь на смазку не исходишь…

\- О, прекрасно. Мне только такого, как ты, чокнутого сталкера и не хватало… – Цедит альфа и привычным жестом безграничной усталости от всего земного трет переносицу.

Стайлз сглатывает полный рот слюны и выскальзывает в коридор, боясь не сдержаться и просто из сталкера превратиться в грязного домогателя, ну или как это там называется. А то из тюрьмы он до Дерека точно не дотянется…

Через неделю Хейл находит его сам.  
И это, как Рождество и день рождения, одновременно.

\- В среду мы идем на свидание.  
\- …  
\- Кивни, если согласен. – Не дождавшись вербального ответа от странного – или странно-родного? – омеги, таращащегося на него словно на Восьмое чудо света, великомученически закатывает изумрудно-зеленые глаза Дерек.

Надо себя ущипнуть…  
А то реальностей-то много. А ну как сон все-таки. Это ж придется ограбить склад со снотворным, чтоб всю последующую жизнь просыпаться только на еду и питье…

Ай, больно!.. Какая-то слишком реалистичная галлюцинация.

Думает Стайлз, принимая в себя головку немаленького члена своего эгоистично-нетерпеливого альфы, дорвавшегося до девственности своего Истинного уже на первом свидании.

Впрочем, для него ж хранили, разве нет?.. Имеет право.

\- Тебе не надоело молчать?  
\- …

Стайлз только вздыхает счастливо и утыкается Дереку в шею, перебирая изящными пальчиками его влажные от пота волосы, чуть ерзая на узле и сладко сжимаясь.  
Жмурится от неведомого прежде удовольствия.

И да, молчит.

Дерек вздыхает тоже и в который раз устало проклинает суку-Кейт, так легко и прочно научившую его не доверять омегам, отшивая их прежде, чем они успевали имя свое произнести.

Кто ж знал, что его Пара, которую так чудно – ударение на выбор… – держать в цепких собственнических объятиях, воспримет все так буквально?

Это из-за нее Стайлз не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как Дерек непререкаемо велел ему заткнуться, а тот послушался, и теперь даже на занятиях безмолвствует, отделываясь от преподов блестящими, но неизменно письменными работами.  
Да-да, сам альфа тут ни при чем, он со всеми так общается лет с семи. Он Альфа, еще вопросы?..  
Но, черт, они уже полгода вместе, а его драгоценного омегу даже Питер на пару с Корой не разговорил, на семейном обеде, в фамильном особняке, сплошь увешанном портретами предков! Даже не удивился ведь, не спросил ничего!

Молчал. Молчит. Будет молчать.

Делать-то теперь что?..

\- Хорошо, Стайлз, я все понимаю, ты подошел к проблеме неординарно – настолько креативно мое внимание еще никто не завоевывал и, тем более, не удерживал, но может хватит? У нас щенки через пару месяцев появятся, а мы так и не скрепили нашу Связь, потому что кто-то отказывается отвечать на простой вопрос о вечности вместе! Все еще сомневаешься в моей любви?! Да я с тобой чокнусь скоро, а мне похер! Лишь бы с тобой!

Стайлз бережно оглаживает свой почти идеально круглый упругий живот, улыбается во весь рот и хрипло тянет:  
\- Без вариантов. На то и было рассчитано, хмурая морда, кому ты, кроме меня, тогда сдашься?..

Дерек впервые в жизни не верит собственным ушам, а еще ему хочется осесть на землю и в голос, по-омежьи, разрыдаться от облегчения.

Послала же Луна Пару…

Без вариантов.


End file.
